Bedman
Bedman is an antagonist turned ally from the Guilty Gear series. Background Bedman is a boy who sleeps in a highly-modified and weaponized bed. He has an inhuman IQ, and even while asleep, he is able to outwit and outperform others. It is important to note, however, that he does not wake up, even when attacked directly. Not much is known about Bedman's origin or background, besides the fact that he wants to bring the Absolute World to the real world in order to bring back his sister Delilah to life. To achieve that goal, Bedman allied himself with Ariels, the Universal Will, the person behind the birth of the Valentines and the biggest enemy to humanity. Stats Attack Potency: At least Universe+ Level, likely Low Multiverse Level (Has directly fought and overpowered Jack-O' Valentine, who possesses the Scales of Juno, which survived the merging of the universe-sized Backyard and the physical world, and can trigger its merging again.) | Nigh-Omnipotent with Nightmare Theater and Absolute World (Both of them essentially function as lucid dreams where he can make anything happen) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light ''' (Kept pace with Jack-O' Valentine, who is able to perform interstellar movements in seconds) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Same as before, but irrelevant due to his nigh-omnipotence) Durability: At least Universe+ Level, likely Low Multiverse Level (Takes hits from Jack-O' Valentine.) | At least Universe+ Level, likely Low Multiverse Level (Same as before, but irrelevant due to his nigh-omnipotence) Hax: Dream Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipotent levels of Reality Warping, Soul and Mind Manipulation (Nightmare Theater has the same properties as the Backyard), Mind Reading/Precognition, Fear Inducement, BFR (Through Nightmare Theater), Sound Manipulation (Through Sinusoidal Helios), Existence Erasure (With the Absolute World), Regeneration (Exclusive to his Bed). Intelligence: Super Genius (One of the most intelligent beings in the universe. Capable of processing his thoughts at a speed faster than humans can comprehend.) Stamina: Infinite when asleep (Can go on fighting indefinitely without tiring out, since he's already asleep), Very Limited when awake (Being awake puts a massive strain on his body and effectively destroys it if he stays awake for too long) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Dream Manipulation:' Bedman's main ability. It allows him to manifest himself inside people's dreams and consciousness. If he kills someone in a dream, they die in real life. He was able to use this to create a magehound out of nowhere. *'Nightmare Theater:' Bedman's personal world, into which he can transport his foes. Inside this world, he becomes nigh-omnipotent, as it takes the form of his very own lucid dream. Implied by Sol to have the same properties as the Backyard, meaning that being present in this world would actively damage people's souls and minds. *'Mind Reading:' Bedman can constantly read the opponent's minds to predict their every move. *'Fear Inducement:' Bedman can read the enemy's memories and show them images of their deepest fears or traumatic events, to the point of it being able to scare them to death. Literally. *'Absolute Defense: Felion:' The most powerful defensive magic technique in existence. Casts a barrier around the target. This barrier is so potent that it requires the force of a black hole to be dispelled. *'Teleportation:' Bedman is able to teleport in short distances. *'Levitation:' To compensate for his lack of mobility, Bedman can use his bed to levitate in different directions. *'Absolute World:' Bedman can create a limited version of the Absolute World in the real world. This allows him to turn reality into a world with dream-like properties. Can be used to completely erase things and living beings from existence. Techniques *'Task A:' Bedman launches the head of his bed as a projectile. He can control the head's trajectory. The A' variant of this attack teleports him next to the opponent automatically. *'Task B:' Morphing his bed, Bedman spins like a top while charging forward. *'Task C:' Bedman launches himself upward and drops the whole weight of the bed on his opponent. *'Deja Vu:' Replays one of Bedman's previous actions with an illusory clone of himself. Bedman can still attack while replaying actions. *'Sinusoidal Helios:' The bed's head transforms into a large alarm clock that releases powerful soundwaves. Has a Burst variant, meaning that it can become stronger if more power is put into it. *'Hemi Jack:' Bedman releases a cloud of gas shaped like a sheep, which damages foes upon contact and teleports Bedman next to them. *'Theater of Pain:' Bedman's Instant Kill move. Warps the enemy to Bedman's Nightmare Theater and forces them to watch traumatic events from their past, targeting their fears and causing an instantaneous death. Equipment *'Bed:' A modified machine that allows Bedman to move in his sleep. It's able to make its tendrils travel underground almost instantly. It can spin its hands fast enough to have them function as saw blades. It can shoot its spikes as projectiles or extend them. It can also regenerate itself. Key Real World | Nightmare Theater and Absolute World Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Completely humiliated a casual Slayer in combat. *Sliced Slayer's arm off. *Destroyed Robo-Ky's body. *Would have killed Ariels if it weren't for his previous wounds. *Was able to restrain That Man with Felion. *Defeated Sol and Ramlethal in the Nightmare Theater. *Defeated Elphelt and Jack-O'. *Cut Slayer's arm off. *His clash with Slayer created a massive explosion and a huge chasm. *Easily defeated Faust. *Casually overpowered Chipp Zanuff. Speed/Reactions *The sheer speed of his thoughts is too much for a human body to handle. *Kept pace with Slayer, Leo, and Johnny. *Stopped a point-blank attack from Ariels. *Avoided a point-blank explosion that spanned a whole wasteland. *Blocked sudden attacks from Robo-Ky. *Blocked slashes from Chipp Zanuff. Durability/Endurance *Barely survived an attack from Venom that covered the entire skies of Illyria. *Endured Gabriel's Agni X attack. Gabriel is implied to be on the same level as Slayer. *Took numerous hits from Johnny Sfondi and Leo Whitefang. *Survived a suicide attack from Robo-Ky. Skill/Intelligence *One of the few characters in Guilty Gear to force Slayer to go all out. **Did so while using a very reduced amount of his power. *Easily one of the most intelligent characters in the series. *Captured Elphelt Valentine and aided in making her a component of the new Justice. *Managed to master reality warping in the physical world. *His very being seems to be similar in nature to That Man, one of the most powerful characters in GG. *Jack-O' stated that his level of knowledge in magic surpasses that of anything she had ever seen. **This would include That Man, who is the most powerful magic user in the series. Powerscaling Bedman is one of the strongest characters in Guilty Gear, being comparable to a serious Slayer and having access to some of the verse's most powerful magic. Given the numerous times that he's been compared to That Man, it's likely that his full power is equal, or at least similar, to Sol, Ky, and Justice's full power, which would solidly rank him among the top tiers. Technically speaking, the Nigh-Omnipotence he reaches in the Absolute World and the Nightmare Theater would make him the strongest character in the verse, but no one can be scaled to that. Weaknesses *Characters without consciousness can resist his mind reading. *Waking up puts him in severe danger, as his thoughts would make his body collapse. *If he were to lose his bed, he'd be stripped of most of his attack options. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Guilty Gear Category:Precognition Users Category:Universe+ Level Category:Low Multiverse Level